Dragonball NG
by XaetaminVaela
Summary: In the age of 1042, a new generation of fighters has begun training to become the next defenders of Earth. The earthling Vanni and the namekian Bassoon have dedicated their lives to protecting the planet from would-be threats, but as a new unknown alien arrives on Earth, they soon find themselves going on adventures they could never have dreamed of.


**A new generation!**

 **Earth's newest defenders.**

A shockwave rang out, shaking the trees and startling the nearby wildlife in an otherwise peaceful mountain landscape. That shockwave was soon followed by another. And then another. The frequency of seeming to only increase gradually as time marched on. Some might have assumed that an earthquake had started or that a storm had begun raging. Few would have suspected that the source of these mysterious forces was, in fact, being generated by two young children as they traded blows in the midst of a battle far too fast and intense to be seen by the untrained eye.

Piccolo watched as his two pupils, his son Bassoon and his son's best friend Vanni, attacked each other furiously in an attempt to break past each other's guard.

The large and muscular, yet young namekian had just begun twisting his body for a powerfully aimed right hook toward the glowing orange outlined human. However, Vanni rapidly responded with lowering his body and gripping the tossed punch with both hands, shifting his weight to try and toss the green boy to the side using the force of his partner's attack. To counter this, Bassoon twists and shifted his weight to keep up right, managing to avoid damage and only sliding a few feet away from the shorter human. _They've both improved a lot since I first started training them._ Piccolo admitted to himself.

Vanni leaped toward him as he dug his feet into the ground. Using the height gained, he turned into a left swinging kick into the namekian's skull and sending him reeling off balance and backward. Forced into the defensive, Bassoon raised his hands to block the upcoming barrage of punches the human followed up with right after. _Vanni's endurance and ki control are impressive and his speed is nothing to sneeze at. But…_

Piccolo's thoughts trailed off as his son suddenly pushed forward against one of Vanni's punches to get him off. This was followed by Bassoon extended his arm to grab the orange haired kid and quickly reeling him back. He released his hold once he had his partner close enough to deliver a hard knee into his gut. _Bassoon's a powerhouse and a tactical genius. He definitely takes after me in that regard._ The old namekian smirked in pride for his own son. _Still…_

Despite taking such a strong blow, Vanni only stumbled backward with what appeared to be a decently sized crack in the glowing outline around him that was steadily repairing itself. The two then leap into the air prepared to clash once more. Once more the human tossed a punch from his left only for Bassoon to deflect it with his right arm before winding the same appendage back. Vanni startles for a moment before crossing his arms in front to block the anticipated blow. As the attack swung forward, the larger rival opens his hand, fingers splayed outward. A white orb of light forms in his palm and is launched point blank into the glowing human, sending him soaring to the ground. The sound of glass shattering sounds as Vanni's glow cracks and fades from his body before he hits the ground creating a small crater on impact.

"Alright, you two! That's enough for today!" Piccolo called out to his students with a deep and gravelly voice as he stands up from his perch up high on a nearby cliff. Bassoon slowly floated back down to where Vanni crash landed. Just as the earthling is sitting up, his rival offers his hand with a large victorious grin on his face. "I've got it." the human refuses with a high pitched but clearly masculine voice before rolling backward and kicking up into a standing position with a smaller, more modest smile as he adjusts his orange gi and baggy purple pants. This smile shortly changed into a pout as he gave a small stomp and exclaimed, "Agh! I can't believe you got me again!" Piccolo's son smirked and gloated with his deep and scratchy voice, "Maybe if you weren't so predictable you'd beat me more!"

"Bassoon's right. You need to plan ahead more if you want to be able to win. Acting only in the moment will only set you up for falling into an opponent's trap." Piccolo stated as he jumps down from his perch, landing perfectly despite the incredible distance he fell. "There's something else: you put too much focus on maintaining your Astral Body technique and not enough on your martial arts. Your defensive prowess is impressive but your offensive capabilities are sorely lacking as a result."

"See, I told you!" Bassoon pipes up looking even smugger than before.

"As for you, Bassoon," the elder namekian continued, causing the younger to look up in surprise, "you're too reliant on brute force to win you these fights and that arrogance makes you overconfident. One of these days, you're going to encounter someone with more power than you. What will you do when your greatest asset pales in comparison to that of the enemy you're facing?" Bassoon's mood deflates almost instantly as he finds a sudden interest in the ground and pulls his hood up to cover his face.

"Vanni. The next time we train, I want you to focus on learning how to fight without the use of your Astral Body. Once you've developed a stronger fighting style, then you can start figuring out how to work your technique into it."

The earthling nodded enthusiastically to his mentor's words before shouting, "You got it, Mr. Piccolo!"

"Bassoon. I want you to start training your agility. Even with his lack of offensive options, Vanni still managed to pressure you into the defensive. You need to be able to react faster if you're going to compensate for your lack of mobility."

His son nods slowly in his shame while responding with a half-mumbled, "Yes, Dad…" After which, Bassoon blinks as he happens to look up and see the sun begin to drop below the horizon. "Uh, Vanni?" the namekian boy starts to get the other's attention. "Aren't you supposed to be home early today?"

"What?! No way!" the orange haired human responds in shock before looking at the sunset himself, then looking around at the darkening mountainsides wide eyes. "Uh, gotta go! Later!" he quickly utters before crouching and kicking off the ground to fly home as quickly as he could. Bassoon waved as the fleeting rival took off. "I guess we should find a place to rest…" he trails off as he looks back to spot his father staring intently towards the distance. "Are you sensing something, dad?"

"I am," he states simply. "We're going to Dende's lookout. I don't know what that is but I'd rather not take any chances."

From somewhere deep in space, a luminous blue light comets towards planet Earth. It doesn't slow for even a second as it enters the planet's atmosphere and just as it appears that it will crash into the forest below, it stops abruptly, somehow negating all outward forces it had been generating an instant before and dims. As the light fades, a seemingly organic blue and purple pod becomes slowly visible and three pointed 'legs' materialize and stretch into the ground, burrowing into it like the roots of a tree. An opening appears from a previously solid part of the pod and a ramp extended from it, giving off the impression of a gaping maw with a tongue sticking out. From the opening, a feminine, blue skinned, red haired alien steps out while yawning and descends the ramp.

"So… this is earth, huh?" The girl stretches her back and takes in her surroundings as she steps onto the grass. The white leggings she wore left her toes and heels exposed allowing her to feel the soft blades ticking her feet. "Not bad for a ball of water and dirt in the middle of nowhere." she half heartedly compliments. "Now, how do I go about finding these dragonballs?"

 **Under Piccolo's guidance, a new generation of fighters has begun their training to become the next defenders of Earth! But who is this mysterious woman from another world and what does she want with the dragonballs? Find out next time, on Dragonball NG!**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Can't believe I forgot to put this in before publishing...**

 **So... my brother got his hands on Dragonball Fusions and the two of us have been addicted since. Well, while I was playing, as I am opt to do when given the option to create my own character, I began to wonder just how would my OC live and interact with the world they were made in. And so, this crazy little project was born.**

 **Things are a little different this time around as I'm not the only one writing this story. My aforementioned brother (who is usually my editor btw) has joined me as co-author this time around and has contributed his own OC's to the mix. In particular, Vanni is the name of his character from Fusions whereas the mysterious alien is my own. Bassoon is a character we've both contributed to making together although he's the one who plays him.**

 **And that's another thing that's different for this project. We've both chosen to write the dialogue and actions for our created/chosen characters respectively. For instance, I was the one writing old man Piccolo in this chapter and I intend to continue doing so until the series end. In any case, we've got pretty much everything figured out save for filler at this point (we need extra chapters to better flesh out our characters.) Beyond that, the whole story is set and all that's left is to write it down. Hope you guys enjoy this fic. Until next time.**


End file.
